Life With Love
by prettygirltwig
Summary: Story involving Sailor Scouts and Dragon Ball Z...What happens when Mina has a thing for Trunks and Gohan has a thing for Lita and Rei? Find out! R&R please
1. The New Guys

The New Guys  
I do not own anything!!!  
  
Serena and Lita are sitting in a Pizza Parlor ordering food and waiting for the rest of the gang. Mina suddenly rushes in out of breath.  
  
Serena: "Whats wrong Mina are you ok?"  
  
Mina: "Did you know some new ppl just moved in the neighborhood?"  
  
Serena and Lita look at the girl interested.  
  
Serena: "No, why?"  
  
Mina: "Well, Their kids are going to our school and one of them just asked me out!!!"  
  
All three girls scream in delight.   
  
Lita: "So are the other kids our age? Come on Mina fill us in!"   
  
Mina: "Well, I'm not too sure. I think there is one...I think his name is Gohan."  
  
Serena: "I wonder if Darien knows him. So whats mystery guy like? Does he have a name?"  
  
Mina: (blushes) yeah his name is Trunks and he has purple hair and gorgeous eyes and muscles and he's a total hunk!"   
  
Lita: "Sounds cute. What about this Gohan guy? They brothers or something?"  
  
Mina: "No, I think they are just friends. I guess we can find out tomorrow."  
  
Serena: "So whens your date? where are you going? I want details missy."  
  
Rei, Amy, and Rini walk in.   
  
Rei: "Hey guys whats up?"  
  
"Mina's got a boyfriend!" Lita and Serena say in a singsong voice.  
  
Rei: "Oooo is he cute? Does he have a friend? Whats his name?"  
  
MIna: (blushes again) "His name is Trunks. He's really hot and I think he has a friend Gohan."  
  
Amy: "Trunks? He's in my biology class. He is pretty smart. He is friends with Gohan."  
  
Rei, Serena and Lita: "What does he look like?"   
  
Amy: "Well, he's got black hair and he's very muscular. Did you know he got straight A's at the last school he went to? Yes he went to a very good school called......"  
  
Rei, Mina, Serena, and Lita: "Amy!"  
  
Amy: (blushes) "Sorry"  
  
Rini: "Does he look like that?" RIni pointed to four guys.   
  
Amy: "Rini its not nice to point." she said as the rest of the girls turn around.   
  
Mina: "Oh my gosh its him!"   
  
The girls look at Trunks.  
  
Rei: "Wow he's a real cutie. I may just have to steal him from you MIna."  
  
Amy: The one in red is Gohan."  
  
Lita and Rei: "Ooo he's so cute!" They glare at eachother.   
"He's mine!"  
  
Trunks looked over and noticed Mina. He said something to the guys and they began to walk over.  
  
Lita and Rei: "Oh my gosh. They're coming over! How do I look?"   
  
Trunks: "Hey Mina. Hey Amy" He smiled at Mina. She blushed and smiled back.  
  
Amy: "Hi Trunks. Hi Gohan. This is Lita, Rei, Serena and Rini.  
  
Trunks: "Hey. This is is My dad Vegeta and our friend Piccolo."  
  
"Hey." all the girls said. Gohan looks at Rei and Lita.  
  
Gohan: *They're cute* he thought.   
  
Trunks: "Well we gotta go. See ya guys! See you Friday Mina." Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo walk out of the pizza parlor.  
  
  
Okay what do you think? Do you like it? Im not putting anymore up til I get a few reviews. 


	2. What to Wear

What to Wear  
  
Rei and Lita: "Oh he's so cute!"  
  
Serena: "Girls you know what we have to do right?"  
  
All the girls: "Shopping!"  
  
Rei: "Wait did you guys order yet?" Serena looked at Lita.  
  
Lita: "No. Mina came in before we did then we got caught up in her news."  
  
Rei: "Cool. We can eat at the mall."  
  
Amy: "I'm gonna go home. I have to study for chemistry tomorrow."  
  
Mina: "It's ok Amy I understand."  
  
Amy: "By guys."  
  
Rest of the girls: "See-ya Amy! Good luck!"  
  
Serena: "Ready girls?"  
  
Mina, Lita and Rei: "Let's go!" They leave the pizza parlor. They walk along the streets looking in windows as they pass.  
  
Lita: "Gohan is so cute. He looks nice too. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."  
  
Rei: "A cutie like that I'm sure he does." Both girls sigh.  
  
Serena: (in a singsong voice)"We're here."  
  
The girls walk into the mall.  
  
Rini: "Serena can I have an ice cream? Please?"  
  
Serena: "Sure kiddo. Just be careful ok?"  
  
Rini: "Ok!" The girls walk up to the little ice cream shop.  
  
Rini: "I'd like a chocolate chip ice cream please."  
  
Ice Cream Girl: "One scoop or two."  
  
Serena: "One." The girl handed Rini her ice cream and Serena paid for it.  
  
The girls walked around for a bit. They started to go past a store that sold plaid skirts and tank tops when Mina saw it. She had to have it.  
  
Mina: "There it is! It's perfect!" Mina ran into the store and the girls followed her. She ran over to a white, strapless dress.  
  
Lita, Rei, Serena, and Rini: "Its beautiful."  
  
Lita: "Wow Mina you have a good eye."  
  
Rei: "Yeah Mina thats the perfect dress. And you have a bow that would go great with it."  
  
Serena: "Yeah and it's perfect to go almost anywhere and its your size." Mina looked at the price.  
  
Mina: "Whoa thats a little high."  
  
Serena: "How much it is Mina?" The girls looked at the price.  
  
Rei: "Fifty dollars? That is high." Lita looked at Mina's face. She looked crushed.  
  
Lita: "How much do you have Mina?"  
  
Mina: "Seventeen dollars."  
  
Lita: "Well, I have thirteen.." Rei caught on immediately.  
  
Rei: "I have ten." Lita and Rei look at Serena hoping she would catch on.  
  
Serena: "I have seven fifty." The girls look sad. Rini looked up at Mina and understood that the dress meant a lot to her. She tugged on Mina's skirt.  
  
Mina: "Yes Rini?"  
  
Rini: "I have five dollars." Mina smiled at her.  
  
Mina: "Thanks Rini but I dont want to take your money. You worked hard for that."  
  
Rini: "Please Mina. This means alot to you. You can pay me back. Please?" Serena looked at Mina.  
  
Serena: "Mina, Rini's right. You can pay her back. She was just saving to get some rollerblades anyway." Mina looked at Rini and Serena unsure.  
  
Rini: "Please? For me?"  
  
Mina: "Well if you're sure..."  
  
Rini: "Yes please." Rini and the other girls handed Mina their money. Mina smiled. She had great friends. She took the dress and and went to pay for it.  
  
Rini: "Serena, Rei, Lita come here."  
  
Serena: "What is it Rini?" Rini pointed to the store across the mall. There stood Trunks and his dad.  
  
Rei: "Wow I never thought he'd be here."  
  
Lita: "I bet he came to buy a new outfit too."  
  
Serena: "Yeah. Do you think we should tell Mina?"  
  
Rei: "No. It may make her more nervous." The girls watched as Trunks and his dad looked at some clothes.  
  
Lita: "I hope he doesnt pick the red one. It totally clashes with his hair."  
  
Rini: "Here comes Mina!" The girls quickly looked at the closest dress to them.  
  
Mina: "Hey guys are you ready? Thanks again."  
  
Rei: "Mina you know we would do anything to help a friend."  
  
Will Mina see Trunks in the mall? Will Gohan ask Lita or Rei out? Tell me what you think about this chapter! Please? 


	3. Next Day

Next Day  
  
Mina starts to head out of the store.   
  
Serena: "Mina hey wait!"  
  
Mina: "Yes Serena?"   
  
Serena: "Umm where do you want to go next?" Mina thought about it.  
  
Mina: "Home I guess." Serena looked at Rini. Rini nodded her head.  
  
Serena: "Well okay." The girls walked out of the store.   
  
Mina: "I'm so nervous."  
  
Rei: "You'll be fine Mina just be yourself."  
  
Lita: "Yeah you cant go wrong if you are being the real you."  
  
Rei: "And besides he really seems to like you." The girls were quiet as they walked out of the mall.  
  
Mina: "So anyway guys I was wondering if you could stay at my house friday night. You know, so you can help me get ready."  
  
Serena: (giggles) "And so you can give us the scoop when you get back?"  
  
Rei: (teasingly) "You can tell us what you were doing when you kiss." Mina blushed.  
  
Mina: "Do you really think he will try to kiss me?"   
  
Lita: "You never know. Anyway I gotta go home before my mom worries. I'll tell you tomorrow what she says about Friday."  
  
Mina: "Okay bye Lita!"  
  
Rei, Serena, and Rini: "Bye Lita!"  
  
Serena: "Well I better get Rini home. I'll be there Friday. Bye everyone!" The girls said goodbye to eachother then Rei walked MIna home.   
  
Mina: "Do you think you can come Rei?"   
  
Rei: "I dont know I will have to tell you tomorrow."  
  
Mina: "Okay well thanks for walking me home. Bye."  
  
Rei: "Bye." Rei walks away. Mina goes inside and goes to her room. She rummages around in her closet until she finds what she's looking for. She held up the white shoes she found. She put the dress in a safe place and went to bed.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Mina was at lunch. Thursdays she ate alone since the other scouts had lunch before her. She began to take a drink of her pop when Trunks walked up.  
  
  
Trunks: "May I sit here?"  
  
Mina: "Umm sure." Trunks pulls out a chair and sits down.  
  
Trunks: "So how are you today?"  
  
Mina: "I'm ok. And you?"  
  
Trunks: "Good now that I got to see you. So, I was talking to Gohan and he was wondering whats the deal with your friends."  
  
Mina: "What do you mean?"  
  
Trunks: "Well, he liked two of your friends..the brown haired one and the black haired one..."  
  
Mina: "Lita and Rei?"  
  
Trunks: "Yeah I think so."  
  
Mina: (giggles) "Well they both are single."  
  
Trunks: "He will be happy to hear that." The bell rings to end lunch.  
  
Mina: "Well I guess I'll see you Friday."  
  
Trunks: (Smiles) "Yeah. I can't wait." They leave the lunch room and head for their classes.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Mina and Serena are walking to Mina's house. Serena would be staying until Sunday,   
  
Mina: "Then he said he couldnt wait!."   
  
Serena: "He must really like you."  
  
Mina: (sighs happily) "I like him too."   
  
Serena: "So who's staying tomorrow?"  
  
Mina: "Rei, Amy and Lita. I was gonna ask the other scouts but I couldnt find them."  
  
Serena: "Well thats ok. I'm sure they're just busy." The girls talked and did thier homework (well Mina did) and went to bed. *Serena drools a lot!*  
  
Okay so what do you think? Is it still good? Do you want me to tell you when I update? Leave ur email address and I will!! Please review. I gotta have two before I go on. 


	4. The Day

The Day  
  
Mina and Serena are still asleep. Mina wakes up.   
  
Mina: "Oh my god we're gonna be late for school! Serena get up!"  
  
Serena: (Mumbles sleepily) "Just a few more minutes Mina...I'm having a dream about Darien."  
  
Mina: "Serena! We only have 10 minutes! I cant be late and get a detention! I have a date!" Serena's eyes' popped open.  
  
Serena: "Hurry up Mina you have a date! You dont want a detention do you?" Serena quickly got up and got dressed. Mina rolls her eyes and puts her homework and books into her bookbag. The girls ran to school and got to their classes right when the bell rang.   
  
~later at lunch~  
  
All the scouts are sitting at their table talking about Mina's date. Amy looked up and noticed Trunks and Gohan coming to the table.   
  
Amy: "Here come Trunks and Gohan. Play it cool." Rei, Mina, and Lita looked up.   
  
Trunks: "Mind if we sit with you gorgeous ladies?"   
  
Serena: "No, go ahead." She moves over and lets Trunks sit next to Mina. Mina blushes. Gohan sits across the table between Rei and Lita. Gohan looks at the two girls from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly a boy with black hair runs up.  
  
Chad: "Rei, Please go to the dance with me. I'll do anything. I even bought you this. I know you like red." He presented to her a long, sparkly dress. The girls gasp at its beauty.  
  
Rei: (forgetting about Gohan at the moment, not even realizing that he is staring at Lita) "Sure Chad I'd love too!"  
  
Chad: "You will have the best time I promise." He walks away. Rei turns her attention back to the table and remembers Gohan is there. She sees him staring at Lita. She starts feeling jealous.  
  
Trunks: "We're still on for tonight right?" He asked Mina.  
  
Mina: "Yeah." She blushes.   
  
Ami: "Where are you two going?"   
  
Trunks: (smiles at Mina) "Thats a secret." The lunch bell rings. Everyone says goodbye and goes their own way.  
  
~After School~  
  
All the scouts are outside except for Lita. She had to stay behind for a moment to talk to the teacher. She closes her locker and sees Gohan standing there.   
  
Lita: (startled) "Hi Gohan."  
  
Gohan: "Hey. Umm Lita? I was wondering..if maybe..you would like to go to the dance with me?" (he turns red) "I understand if you dont want to or if you have someone to go with already and.."  
  
Lita: "I'd love to." (she blushed)  
  
Gohan: "Really? Oh ummm... I mean great. See you later." He walks away. Lita runs to meet her friends.  
  
Rei: "What took you so long? Now we only have 3 hours to get Mina ready for her date."  
  
Lita: "Sorry guys. I had to stay late. Then Gohan was at my locker."  
  
Mina: "Did he ask you out?"  
  
Lita: "He asked me to go to the dance with him!" All the scouts jump up and down and squeal.  
  
Serena: "We have to hurry if Mina wants to get ready." The girls quickly walk to Mina's. They run upstairs to her room. Mina grabs her clothes and changes in the bathroom. She comes out 10 minutes later wearing the sparkly white dress and white pantyhose.   
  
Mina: "Do I look okay?"  
  
Serena: "You look great!" The other scouts agreed.   
  
Lita: "Come over here so I can do your hair." Mina sits in the chair in front of the mirror. Lita takes the red bow out of Mina's hair and brushes her hair. Then she slips a white bow with sparkly little hearts into her hair.   
  
Amy: "You look beautiful Mina."   
  
Mina: (blushes) "Thanks Amy." Mina put on her pretty white toeless shoes.   
  
~Trunks arrives~  
  
Trunks pulls into Mina's driveway. He comes up to the door and rings the doorbell.   
  
Mina: "He's here!" She goes downstairs and opens she door.   
  
Trunks: (mouth kinda falls) "Wow.. Mina you look beautiful."   
  
Mina: "Thanks. You do too." She closed the door behind her. She put her arm through his. Serena and the girls watch from above. Trunks opens the door on his black corvette for Mina. After she gets in and he is in, he turns the car on.  
  
Trunks: "Do you like J.Lo?"  
  
Mina: "Yes!"  
  
Trunks: "Cool." He turns his cd player on. J. Lo's music comes through.   
  
Mina: (sings softly with the music) "Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still, I'm still Jenny from the block, used to have a little now I have a lot, no where I go I know where I came from."   
  
Okay what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please review!!!!! 


	5. The Big Date

The Big Date  
  
After the song is over Trunks parks into a parking spot. Mina looks up and notices they are at a drive in. *Wow* Mina thought. She had only been to a drive in twice. Once with Serena and once with all the scouts. Suddenly someone pops up next to Trunks side of the car and hands him a huge bags of popcorn and a lot of chocolate and other candy. Then he is given two supersize cups of pop and 2 two liters of pop to refill with. Then the guy walks away.   
  
Trunks: "I hope this is okay for you." He handed Mina her pop and set the popcorn between them. Mina nodded head even though she wasnt sure exactly what he meant. She didnt care though because everything was perfect. Then the movie started. Mina watched with anticipation. Suddenly the title went across the screen.   
  
Mina: "Oh my gosh I have been wanting to watch this how did you know?!!!"  
  
Trunks: "I sorta asked Lita......I hope that's ok."  
  
Mina: "It is." (she settled back to watch Triple X)  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Mina is relaxed watching hot Vin Diesel. Most of the popcorn is gone. Trunks slowly scooches closer to Mina and puts his arm around her shoulders. Mina snuggles close to Trunks and puts her head on his shoulder. *This is perfect* Mina thought. Trunks couldnt believe this beautiful girl was sitting next to him. It was hard for him to concentrate on the movie because he liked watching Mina's expressions. He wondered if she would enjoy the rest of the night he had planned. He rested his head on top of hers and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
~After the movie~  
  
The movie is over and Trunks is taking Mina to the second part of the date. *I wonder where we are going now* Mina thought. She felt happy and content. Trunks looked over at Mina. *I've never felt this way for a girl before. She is amazing* Trunks thought and smiled. He pulled into the parking lot.   
  
okay so it may be short i dont know yet but hope you review and enjoy. check out sweetnsassyfairytwig 's stuff if you want.. 


End file.
